It is common in the United States, and many other countries, to decorate both indoors and outdoors using strings of lights. During the Halloween season, however, strings of lights are not typically employed. Nevertheless, there are decorations of witches, ghosts, jack-o""-lanterns, etc. which sometimes are illuminated. The present invention provides a new form of decorative lights that would be particularly useful during the Halloween season, as will be understood from the following disclosure.
This invention has several features, no single one of which is solely responsible for its desirable attributes. Without limiting the scope of this invention as expressed by the claims that follow, its more prominent features will now be discussed briefly. After considering this discussion, and particularly after reading the section entitled, xe2x80x9cDETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS,xe2x80x9d one will understand how the features of this invention provide its benefits, which include, but are not limited to, ease of manufacture and assembly, low cost, and provision for a new and entertaining string of decorative lights for Halloween.
The first feature of the decorative lights of this invention is that it includes a plurality of lamps, each lamp comprising an enclosure with a light source therein. Each enclosure has an opaque portion and a light transmitting portion arranged to resemble an individual facial feature that is illuminated. For example, the opaque portion and a light transmitting portion may be arranged to depict an open, illuminate eye. or an open, illuminated mouth with exposed teeth.
The second feature is that one or more pairs of the lamps are attached to a conductive line adapted to be connected to a source of electrical power. Each pair of lamps is connected to a rigid support member. The individual lamps of each pair of lamps on an individual support member are spaced apart a distance of from 0.1 to 8 inches. The lamps may be in a fixed position relative to each other or they may be mounted to move relative to each other to vary the distance between them. Optionally, there is switch member that turns at least some of the pairs of lamps on and off intermittently. This switch member may be a trigger bulb or a timer and relay circuit. There may also be a motion sensor connected to the decorative lights to turn said lights on in response to motion. When the decorative lights of this invention are connected directly to an AC power source, they preferably include a male plug at one end of the conductive line and a female connector at the other end of the conductive line. A DC power source may also be use. In such case, an adapter is employed to convert AC current to DC current or batteries are used. It may also be desirable to employ a transformer to reduced voltage from a high to a low voltage.
The third feature is that the support member may include a pair of detachable sockets. Each individual socket receives an individual light source, for example, a light bulb, light emitting diode (LED), or 2.5 to 3.5 volt mini Christmas tree lights. The support member has a pair of gripping members that are moveable between an open position to receive the sockets and a closed position where the sockets are held in position in the support member. Preferably, the support member has a hook element thereon.
The fourth feature is that each lamp comprises an enclosure with a light source therein. Preferably, enclosures are mounted to rotate and they are substantially watertight. By substantially watertight the inventor means that the enclosure resists leakage so that the light bulb and socket within the enclosure are not exposed water produced by normal rain and snow. This is achieved by having the components of the enclosure made of plastic materials and having them fit snugly together. Optionally, rubber seals may also be used. In alternate embodiments of this invention, this xe2x80x9cwatertightxe2x80x9d feature is not required and a drain is provided. Each enclosure has an opaque portion and a light-transmitting portion. The opaque and light transmitting portions are arranged to resemble an open eye. Preferably, the opaque and light-transmitting portions arranged to resemble an open eye are formed by cutting away a section of the opaque portion. Preferably, different pairs of lamps have an opaque and light-transmitting portions arranged to resemble open eyes of different shapes.
The fifth feature is that the enclosure is substantially a spherical structure including a pair of substantially hemispherical shells mounted to be detachably connected together. One hemispherical shell has an open section in the form of an outline of an eye with a remainder section of the one shell being essentially entirely opaque. The other hemispherical shell is essentially entirely opaque and has a central opening therein at a base portion adjacent the support member. This central opening enables the light source to be inserted therein. The open sections in the form of an outline of an eye in the one hemispherical shell and the central opening in the other hemispherical shell are aligned.
The sixth feature is that a light transmitting element may be inserted into the one hemispherical shell. This light transmitting element has a hemispherical shape that is slightly smaller than the hemispherical shape of the one hemispherical shell. There may be a small opaque portion shaped like pupil of an eye attached to an exterior portion of the transmitting element. The seventh feature is that the support member has attached thereto a mouthpiece member. This mouth piece member comprises a rigid arm having a length of from about 2 to about 6 inches with a first end that is detachably connected to the support member. At a second end of the arm is connected a lamp, similar to the lamps discussed above. This lamp includes an enclosure, preferably water tight, with a light source therein, and it has an opaque portion and a light transmitting portion arranged to resemble an open mouth, preferably showing teeth. The enclosure may be opened to remove a burned out bulb, for example.
The eighth feature is that the lamps may emit light of different colors. This can be achieved by employing transmitting elements of different colors or using individual light sources that emit light of different colors.
The ninth feature is that one embodiment provides for an enclosure having a rear portion holding a single light source. There is a front portion having a pair of spaced apart members each with opaque and light transmitting portions arranged to resemble an open eye light, at least some of the light from the single light source escaping the enclosure through said light transmitting portions. Each eye member has a hollow interior having a reflective surface that is substantially flat. These reflective surfaces face inward towards each other. Preferably, there is a heat shield that at least partially encloses the single light source. A flashing light bulb is the preferred light source This invention also includes a methods of decorating. One method includes:
(a) providing decorative lights including
a pair of spaced apart lamps attached to a conductive line adapted to be connected to a source of electrical power,
each lamp comprising an enclosure with a light source therein, said enclosure having an opaque portion and a light transmitting portion,
said opaque and light transmitting portions arranged to resemble an open eye,
(b) hanging the decorative lights on an item to be decorated, and
(c) attaching the line to a source of electrical power.
According to this method, the lamps are attached to a support member with a hook thereon that facilitates hanging the decorative lights.
Another method includes
(a) providing a conductive line having decorative lights connected thereto,
each light comprising
an enclosure having a rear portion holding a single light source and a front portion,
said front portion having a pair of spaced apart members each with opaque and light transmitting portions arranged to resemble an open eye light, at least some of the light from said single light source escaping the enclosure through said light transmitting portions,
(b) hanging the decorative lights on an item to be decorated, and
(c) attaching the line to a source of electrical power.